We're All Still Friends
by That Was A Helluva Thing
Summary: So you're probably wondering why every time Jo visits, everything gets all weird and she acts like a bitch and Logan ignores me and nobody talks to each other. But we're all still friends, don't worry! Ugh, here, let me explain... Kenmille/Lomille


**A/N: So I'm sorry if I made Camille seem sort of like a ditz or a bitch here, but it was just this little monologue I wrote and it's supposed to sound like a typical teenager.**

So here's the whole messed-up deal with me and Logan and Kendall and Lucy and why Jo no longer speaks to me.

Logan and Kendall and James and Carlos are like the best of friends. They're practically brothers. Everyone could tell straight away when they moved to the Palm Woods that, yeah, they were sorta weird and crazy and trouble-causing, but that was one bond you did NOT mess with.

I, of course, messed with it. (Unintentionally!)

When the guys moved here, I had a thing for Logan right away. I don't even know why, I mean, he was just so hot and adorable and kinda shy and insecure. And I liked a little bit of awkward in a guy, which he had, but you could also tell he was pretty talented when it got down to it. And he was also really really smart and could be fun and a little bit crazy, but he was grounded. Which is what I needed.

And I totally made it obvious that I liked him and practically everyone could tell that he liked me back, but it took forever for him to ask me out because he was just so damn shy.

And meanwhile, this totally pretty and nice and funny and awesome girl Jo moved to the Palm Woods, and all the guys had a thing for her like immediately, even Logan. But that didn't last long, thank god.

And we kind of became best friends, just because she was really fun and sweet and cool, and we got along great and she was pretty rational as opposed to my crazy.

So eventually she and Kendall started going out and they were like head over heels for each other. They were the Palms Woods' "Longest Lasting Couple" (at the time), and they were basically what I dreamed of having with Logan- or anyone, really. They were just so damn cute!

Ugh, it was sort of disgusting, actually. But I was totally happy for them, and so were Logan and the other guys.

Anyhoo, me and Jo were best friends and Kendall and Jo were in love, and then finally, FINALLY, I got Logan ask me out and we were really happy for about two seconds.

Then I did something really stupid.

Me and James were rehearsing for this new audition I had coming up and it was a romance scene, so we sorta got a little carried away and really kissed. Like, REALLY kissed. I mean, we didn't make out or whatever, but it wasn't just like a little peck, that's for sure.

So of course we both freaked out and realized we had to tell Logan, but that didn't work out so great.

He almost hit James but didn't because of their brotherly bond or whatever and eventually they made up, but he was really mad at first, obviously. And he dumped me, of course.

I can't really say that I blame him.

So then time went on and I still sorta liked him and he still sorta liked me and I went on like one date with this other guy Steve but I ended it and things were _okay, _I guess, but then something completely horrible, but also really great, happened.

Jo got this amazing three-movie deal.

But it was filming in New Zealand for three years.

So of course there was this whole hullabaloo about her and Kendall but he ended up basically making her take the job, right? I mean, it was an awesome opportunity, and she did great and it was a big hit. But it sucked to see her leave. It wasn't half as bad for me, though, as it was for her and Kendall because they would be halfway across the planet from each other for like ever and they were barely seventeen and what were the chances they would last?

So they kinda broke up, kinda didn't and were both sorta at this semi-going-out place, well, not going out but they still liked each other and wanted to see how things went when they were apart? I don't know, I never really understood it. And we still talked and stuff, and even though we weren't as close I still considered her my BFF, at least.

And Kendall was mega heartbroken after she was gone and didn't really date any other girls for _ages_.

So time went on and this new girl Lucy moved into the Palm Woods and even though she was sorta different than Jo, we all became friends with her and it seemed like she liked Kendall, but she never told me 'cause even though we hung out a lot she wasn't much of the touchy-feely type.

And then me and Kendall did this thing where we started figure-skating together. We had to sneak off to do it because Kendall's a hockey player and it was against some code or something, and when Logan noticed he got really jealous and suspicious which made me really happy, you wouldn't even believe.

But when we were hanging out or figuring out our routine, it was just fun. Like, I never really hung out with a lotta guys, mainly Logan and James because he always came to me for fashion advice. But Kendall was just fun and cool and alright, I admit it, I thought he was hot. But I always thought that, I mean all four of the guys are pretty hot. I was just immediately attracted to Logan, for some reason.

So I had fun with Kendall, but then we stopped figure-skating even though the other guys found out and approved, 'cause we got hurt.

And then after they got back from their world tour Logan and I started dating again, and I was super-duper incredibly amazingly happy. I mean, the guy I had been chasing for nearly two years finally wanted me and we were just happy together.

For a while, anyway.

I mean, don't get me wrong, he wasn't like neglectful or anything. It was really great for a while. But, I don't know, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but after a while I just started to get…bored. It's not like the chase was half the fun or anything, Logan was a great boyfriend, but sometimes it's just not built to last, you know?

And then Jo came to visit.

I was super happy to see her and we had just as much fun as we always did. And she got along great with Lucy automatically and the guys were happy to see her and Kendall was, of course.

But you could totally tell the both of them were still hung up on one another. It was sorta ridiculous, truthfully. Up until that point Kendall had been getting over her and he and Lucy were vibe-ing like crazy, or at least I thought so. But one look from Jo and he totally fell apart all over again. I mean, don't get me wrong, she did too. It was two-sided. But at this point, I think they were both just nostalgic and really needed to get all the way over it, 'cause there was no way in hell that they were getting back together. You could just tell.

So she left again and Kendall was all mopey again and the guys did their best to cheer him up, but at this point I think they were kinda sick of it too. And Kendall isn't actually the easiest person to cheer up.

But for some reason I was really good at it. So I ended up hanging out with him a lot, and we just had a great time and Logan didn't mind and gave us space because he was glad Kendall was happy again.

He totally should have minded though.

I'll admit that for a while I had thought Kendall was really hot, like more than I should've if he was my boyfriend's best friend. And we just got along so great. He was sort of like Logan, but sort of different, too. Kendall just…

Kendall just had all of the things I loved about Logan and more, minus the things that annoyed me. He was everything I wanted. He was level-headed and cool and smart and could make me see rationally, but he never had freak-outs like Logan did or was a nerd. (Not that I had a problem with nerds! On Logan it was really cute. But it got old after a while, and I'm sorry, but math bores me.) He was fun, and handsome, and sweet, and could be really romantic and spontaneous sometimes (something Logan struggled with). And he totally didn't mind it when I slapped him.

Slapping is sooo much fun, by the way.

So one day- and I am very ashamed of this, don't get me wrong, but I also have no regrets- we were at apartment 2J all alone and Logan was at some convention or whatever and it was getting late and the sun was going down, and it was just gorgeous and peaceful and it seemed like half the hotel was missing because it was so quiet, and one thing led to another…

We ended up having sex.

I swear I didn't plan it. It was the last thing I wanted. But I just couldn't help it! And once it was over, even though I knew it was SO wrong of me to do, I wouldn't want to take it back, because it was just incredible.

I mean, okay, I don't mean to sound like a slut, but I had had sex before, right? With Logan, of course. And I really don't mean to take away from his skills in the bedroom. It was always good (except for the first time, but that's never good). He always left me satisfied, I guess you could say. But we just…had different styles? I don't even know. He was great, he really was. But with _Kendall_…it was just perfect. Beyond perfect. We fit together like we were meant to be, as corny as that sounds.

But then after we did it, and we both got dressed and it finally sunk it what we had just done, we freaked out, for the obvious reasons. Jo was my best friend and she still had feelings for Kendall, as phony as they were, and Logan was my BOYFRIEND and practically Kendall's brother.

Even though it was a pretty stupid idea, we agreed never to tell anyone of this. It hadn't worked out so great coming clean with James, and though we didn't fear Logan exactly, we were both still worried about his reaction. Plus, I might have been getting bored with Logan, but I still kind of had feelings for him and as selfish as it was I didn't want to be branded a serial cheater. Even though that's what I was. (Ugh.)

So we agreed to keep it a secret and it would never happen again, just to keep any feelings from being hurt. But that didn't last long. I guess we just couldn't stay away from one another? But we ended up making out again, when we were alone. And then again. And a few more things happened at different times.

I guess at that point we both knew that we liked each other; I just didn't know how to break it off with Logan and start dating Kendall without upsetting him.

Then…

THEN…

Oh god.

So without going into details of how or why, me and Kendall were making out in my apartment and we were in sort of a compromising position when Logan waltzed in, because like an idiot I told him where the spare key was.

And of course he was totally pissed when he saw us.

He actually hit Kendall when Kendall tried to say something to him. Then he told him to put on his fucking shirt and not talk at all. Kendall didn't hit back, of course. He just took it and did what Logan told him to.

(I wondered why Logan hit Kendall but didn't hit James, but I guess what we were doing was sort of worse than a kiss, right? Plus, Kendall and Logan were always closer, so it must have hurt him more. And I think at that point he figured out, just from the way that we were acting, that this wasn't the first time this had happened.)

So we got dressed again and went to sit down on the living room couch and Logan started pacing and looked really red in the face, and I thought I saw tears at one point in his eyes but never asked about them. And then he started yelling at us. Well, not really yelling, but definitely… reprimanding. And he was really upset. We deserved it, of course. It made me feel a little bit better for someone to tell me off, actually. Even though he called me a slut at one point and that kind of hurt.

So after a little bit, Logan calmed down and got us all some water and told us he was sorry for calling me a slut and a two-timing bitch and for calling Kendall a sneaky asshole and a douchebag.

Then he said that he got that me and him were sort of growing distant and he could see I was sort of getting bored and he was too, and maybe it was better if we just broke up. And he admitted then that he had been hanging out with Lucy a lot lately and was kind of starting to have feelings for her (which surprised me and Kendall), but he also said that he would never in a million years act on those feelings while we were still together, which is partially why he was so pissed off.

After we were all calm and we had apologized a lot, Logan asked Kendall if he really liked me, and to please tell him the truth.

Kendall said yes, he really did.

That made my heart skip a beat.

Then Logan asked me the same thing, and I said yes of course, and Kendall smiled at me and Logan rolled his eyes but whatever.

So then Kendall asked if he would mind if we started going out. Logan thought for a second, and then said he wouldn't, because it wouldn't be fair to us, but could we please not flaunt it in his face, at least for a little while. We, of course, agreed.

And then he said he was over me, but he was still mad at both of us so as of that moment he wasn't speaking to us indefinitely. Of course, he and Kendall lived and worked together, so they would have to speak at some point, but he was still slightly angry and said we better not bother him for a bit, and if I slapped him again anytime soon he might slap back (I think he was sort of kidding for that one).

But before he left, he gave us an ultimatum: we had to tell Jo ourselves, because she didn't deserve to find out like he did.

That was the hardest part, I think. We argued for a little while over who it would hurt less coming from, but in the end we decided to just Skype her together. So then we did, and we talked to her for a bit before telling her we were going out now, and she just sorta laughed for a second then realized we were serious. And then she got really mad. She was kind of quiet for a little bit, while Kendall tried to explain and I pleaded with her because I really really really really wanted her to forgive me, but then she called me a terrible best friend, a boyfriend-stealer and a whore, and Kendall manipulative, motherfucking jackass, and then she logged off, and wouldn't answer us again.

That made me cry, not because I believed the shit she said but because she was my best friend and now she hated me and I had been hoping she would at least forgive us.

But while I cried Kendall comforted me and told me I was great just the way I was and just made some mistakes, that's all, and then I realized he really was an awesome boyfriend, and that was why I loved him. And then I realized that I loved him, and that was why we couldn't stay away from one another and I told him that before I could stop myself and he told me he loved me back.

And it was the greatest moment of my life, I swear to god.

Anyway, we told the others eventually and even though they were a little pissed on Logan's behalf, they thought we were a good couple.

Logan didn't talk to us for about three weeks, then one day I was at their apartment and he asked what movie Kendall and I were seeing and when we told him we didn't know, he gave us recommendations.

After that, everything went pretty much back to normal and we all got along, except instead of slapping and kissing Logan now I was mainly just making out with Kendall.

Then a couple weeks later Logan and Lucy started going out, and even though they were an odd pair they were super cute and he made her seem a little bit more sensitive, and to be honest I think he was a way more romantic boyfriend to her than he was ever was to me. Maybe it just depends on the person? Kendall was even more romantic with me than with Jo, if that was even possible. Whatever. I didn't care, because Luce and Logie were so freakin' weirdly adorable.

James and Carlos were briefly jealous of Logan but they got over it, and I started hanging out with Katie more because she was my boyfriend's sister and I never had a sister before. We never went shopping, like I wanted to, but she was a really crazy cool kid and way smarter than the guys and we sorta formed a bond. Plus, I could just take Kendall and James shopping with me now, and make Kendall hold the bags while me and James modeled for each other, because that is just the amazing sort of boyfriend he is.

But then Jo came back for a visit, to see her other friends I guess, and she just ignored Kendall which translated to all of the guys because they're always together. And she actively glared at me and said stuff about me and even tried to push me in pool at one point, which really pissed me off but Carlos dragged me off just in time before I bitch-slapped her because, of course, she knows judo.

(Whatever, I could totally take her I bet. But I guess it's better that I didn't, 'cause a fight would really leave a stain on our friendship. Not that it's not ruined already, but we have memories, right?)

So while she was being a bitch to all of us, Logan started acting sort of weird too, just because I guess it reminded him that me and Kendall betrayed his trust or whatever, and he kind of just kept to himself. And me and Kendall felt awkward and a little guilty about acting like a couple then so we mainly hung out in private or just didn't do anything together, which sucked but what else can you do.

And Lucy had mixed feelings because Logan is her boyfriend and I'm his ex and hurt him, but we're all still friends and I know for a fact that she was happy when we broke up. And Carlos and James just avoided all of us because they didn't like the awkwardness.

But then Jo left and everything went back to how it should be.

It just gets a little weird again whenever she drops by. It's nothing really personal.

We're all still friends, except me and Kendall and Logan and Lucy, who are more than friends.

Whatever. It's all in the past, you know? Logan is over it, he's got Lucy now. We're all happier this way. I love Kendall, and he loves me, and I've moved on.

I still think Logan is sorta hot, though.


End file.
